Reapy
Reapy, affectionately nicknamed Rea, is my first character ever to be created. I'm merely "dusting him off a bit". Appearance Reapy adds some simple flair to himself by wearing a grey-reddish, makeshift hood with noticeable sewing, which most of the time he keeps down, although he sometimes wears it over his face. As for his physical appearance, Reapy is a porcupine, blue in color, with several darker blue quills running down his back; some of them even cover his head to form pseudo-hair. His face is horribly disfigured, as his right eye is charred shut, part of his mouth is burnt and several burn markings haunt his face, a reminder of his upbringing. Character bio Reapy is a blue porcupine, survivor from a house fire which would claim the lives of his parents and almost his own. Haunted by the memories of that fateful night, which were permanently scarred into his brain, Reapy maintains a mostly negative outlook on life which he doesn't fear to express to others, much to their chagrin; however, this is mostly the way he lashes out at the world due to his experiences and, mostly, self blame. He's but a mere orphan, in search of support and love from other characters, yet because of his negativity and appearance, many people skip him over as a demented person. This further breaks his already frail mind into further depression, making his life even harder. Hidden under his sharp quills and negative personality hides his true self. A person who once knew happiness. A person who would smile in even the most dire situations. If only it were that easy for him to return to his true life... Relations How Reapy fares with other characters is listed below. Friends Bái : The love of his life. She is the only person he truly cares about as she's amongst the few who give him the support he desperately needs. However, caring greatly for her also comes with a drawback: if he witnesses her die, he'll enter a state of complete mental breakdown, agonizing and crying for someone to end his pain for once and for all. Neutral Most characters : As mentioned before, his appearance and negativity are a big factor on why most avoid him, although not necessarily deeming him an enemy. Willow : His adoptive sister. Although Reapy doesn't hate her, and he even pities the truth that she tries to keep hidden, Reapy has mixed feeling about her. Since she's his "family", she reminds him of the horrible pains that he has gone through. Enemies Chikher : Since he is Bái's current boyfriend, Chikher really hates him, although Reapy doesn't really mind him as much. Larry the Pyro (Soon to be renamed...hopefully) : Larry really hates him; he was responsible for causing the house fire in the poor attempt to kill Reapy. He now has an eternal grudge against him as he blames Reapy to have taken his parents, despite him being the one who killed them in the first place. Quotes/Gestures :"There is no such thing a hope. Get that veil out of your eyes." :― His usual negativity towards life. Roles Reapy appeared in the following episodes. TBA Murders Although not a natural murderer, Reapy's quills prove problematic in certain situations, as they have claimed the lives of unfortunate characters before. Even in death, Reapy still causes pain...to others. Deaths & Injuries His deaths are varied, mostly involving beheadings, his face, being burnt or being flayed alive. His survival rate is a measly 7%. Deaths Listed chronologically. TBA Injuries Listed chronologically. TBA Gallery I should be studying for the Domina exam. Trivia He has never attempted to commit suicide despite how low his mental stability is at. His info was remade to further remark his tragedy, plus, it's a dust off for my OG. At one point, I considered him my self insert before moving on to the more radical, less serious fox: Xinizter. He originally always had his hood on to cover his face, which would create the question if he really had a face; this was a crutch by the time since I wasn't quite able to draw HTF faces. It is suggested that he may be of asian inheritance. He has a phobia for cartoons. The reason behind it is unknown. His true parents are unknown; he does however remark them with a mixture of sadness, anger and confusion. Reapy originally resembled the Reaper; he was also named after it. Originally, his family was every single one of my characters since I didn't know how else to introduce them. He seems to have silent admiration for Sarcasm and actively aims to try to friend him. His funeral, pretty much. Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Porcupines Category:XMC-Grim-Reaperx's Characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Mammals Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters Category:Teenage Characters